Love of the Game
by IamYourFan
Summary: Bella has always had a dream of playing on one of the top softball teams in the county. Twilight. When baseball and softball collide, love, friendship, and obstacles in life awaken. Full Summary inside. OC Pairings, ExB JxA EmxR CxE RxJa, All Human
1. My Story

**New Story! Links are posted for every chapter, links include character's outfits, and other related things. **

**Full Summary- ****Bella graduated high school with one dream- being a professional softball player on the team Twilight in New York City. Her dream of being short stop is given a chance when she receives a letter in the mail saying she was saved a spot on the team. In the City that Never Sleeps she finds new friends, new love, and some of the hardest obstacles life could make.**

**Disclaimer****- Anything and Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, rightful owner of Twilight**

**[Most of the story will be written in Bella's Point of View, a few other characters at times, I just wanted to make that clear.]**

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 1- My Story - BPOV

Ever since I picked up my first softball at age five, I was hooked. My mother and father had just gotten a divorce, which I didn't understand what that meant. But I knew that the day after my mom was packing me, and her bags, promising that we would see my dad soon. I knew the truth a couple days later, when we still hadn't gone home, and were living in a hotel room. Soon it was summer time, and I was shipped off to my dad's house. My softball was still in the backyard when I got there and I looked forward to every summer that I went to visit Charlie, because that meant softball. My mother didn't allow softball, she said it was dangerous, and I could get hurt. I have to admit that I am some what clumsy, but on the field I am nothing but graceful. I wouldn't say I had a knack for sports since I couldn't play anything but softball, but I knew in my heart that it was something I wanted to do forever.

Years after years, my dream would get bigger, and my skills would get stronger. After eight years of moving around with my mom, I decided I wanted to live with my dad. My mother, was currently married to my step-father Phil, who was a minor league baseball coach. He was moving around a lot, which was hard for me to stay on a little league softball team.

So I was thirteen and moving to Forks, Washington where my father worked as Chief of Police. My baseball cap on my head, and backpack slung across my shoulders. I was ready to play. Forks was a small town, but it had a lot of kids, and a lot of involved parents that wanted for their kids to do everything. I was put on a team immediately since they were short a player. We didn't do much, because none of the kids were as dedicated as I was. I complained to my father about it and he said that he would move me into a better little league team in Port Angeles. The team actually wanted to play, and I got better.

Another five years past, and I moved from little league to a varsity team. I was the best player in the whole county. And I wanted to be scouted on to one of the best teams in the country. Twilight. The team consisted of nine players each season, and they had four spots open this year. I was on their website every day after I sent in my application, hoping they would send me and email or letter containing the news. After a week or so the letter finally came. And I was assigned on the team. I was so overjoyed.

Through the summer after graduation I was packing all of my belongings ready to move to New York City, the City that Never Sleeps. I had an apartment all set up, and everything was ready to go. It was the happiest, and saddest day of my life. I would be leaving Charlie, who had been there through all of my scraped arms, and skinned knees, but I would be going to the place of my dreams.

Twenty four hours later, I was unpacking boxes in my apartment, which contained a lot of the players from the team in it. Most everyone in the apartment complex was on a baseball/softball team, because it was cheap rent, and right next to the fields.

I was walking around the fields earlier that day when I saw the field, it was only the practice field, I had yet to see the actual stadium where we would be playing, but it was still so breath taking.

I was rushed out of my thoughts as a lard bell chimed throughout my apartment. I adjusted my oversized sweatshirt the had BOYS written across it, and my Nike shorts. Running towards the door I stubbed my toe on an end table, and hissed in pain. Now hobbling towards the door, I reached towards it when it chimed again. Opening the door, I revealed two girls. They were about my age, and looked like two of the other three players who were recruited on the team.

"Bella Swan, right?" The tall statuesque one said.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I stuttered out, leaning on the doorway rubbing the part of my UGG boots, where I stubbed my toe.

"I'm Alice Brandon, and this is Rosalie Hale." So they were the other girls that were recruited on the team.

"I thought I recognized you guys. Um. Would you like to come in? It's a mess, but manageable."

"Sure, we just dropped by to give you your practice, and game schedule. But I think we could all use some girl time, before _they_ get here." Rosalie stated, while Alice nodded in agreement.

"They who?" I asked curiously.

"The new team members for the Yankee's. Their about nineteen or twenty, but they are fucking hot. Excuse my language." Alice said very peppy, and excitement was laced in her tone.

"No need." I said without complaining. I cussed a lot. Which was hard to believe with such a perfect life like mine. Note the sarcasm? Thought so. "So who are they? I didn't look at the new members for the Yankee's online, but I'm a huge fan, I've seen every game. But I was busy watching out for my name."

"Here, do you have a laptop or something?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah. Hold on a second." My screen was on my Facebook page, when they knocked on the door, and I hadn't logged out.

"Oh. You've got to add us later!" Alice said looking at my profile picture, which was me catching a ball at my last varsity game.

"Sure." I handed the laptop to Rosalie, and she was typing in Yankee's into my Bing search bar. It took a little while to load, because we all had to share internet in the complex, but otherwise it went by smoothly. She clicked on the Yankee's Home Page, that I have visited so many time's before.

She clicked on a few more links until she was at the 2011-2012 Baseball team.

By each name there was a picture. But at the new three players, that were on the team the picture said 'currently not available'. I looked towards Rosalie and Alice in confusion.

"I thought Jessica said their pictures were on here?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"I thought that's what she said too."

" So you guys haven't even seen them yet, but you are telling me that they are so fucking hot?" I asked on the verge of laughter.

"Well we heard from Jessica Stanley that they were hot she saw them going to lunch together, earlier."

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked curiously. They seemed to know a lot. And it seems they met everyone on the team, now including me.

"I've been here for three days, Alice has been here four?" Rosalie said unsure about Alice.

"Five days. I've been here five days, but I was mostly shopping." I got a good look at both of them. They were both in their pajama's like me, which wasn't hard to guess, since it was almost eleven o'clock at night.

Rosalie was a pretty good height, maybe four inches taller than my five foot five frame. She was slim, but curvy in all the right places. She was currently wearing a navy blue zip up jacket over a grey spaghetti strap shirt. She had on a pair of Nike shorts in black, that matched the pair I was currently wearing. She also had on a pair of Old Navy Flip flops.

Alice was shorter than me, maybe five foot two. She was small, and skinny. She was wearing a white tank top, with navy hot pink Nike shorts. She had on knit UGG boots, that I had a pair similar too in my closet.

I love me some UGGS. I yawned loudly which brought us out of our silent moment. They smiled apologetically.

"We should all get to bed. We have practice tomorrow at eleven. Don't be late." Rosalie started walking out the door, Alice following suit. Suddenly Alice stopped halfway out the door. "Bella. If you need anything, I'm right next door on your left, Rosalie on your right. Don't hesitate to talk to either of us. I know we are all going to be great friends. I've seen it." With that Alice left, and I walked up towards the door, locking the dead bolt. I wandered off towards my bedroom, where the only thing unpacked were my sheets, and a few suitcases of clothes. I still had a lot of unpacking to do. But tomorrow was Monday, also the first day of practice. I needed my rest. I climbed into my grey, and navy blue bed spread. I was out within minutes of hitting my head on the pillow.

**So did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be Bella's practice and meeting the boys. The chapters banner, and **


	2. Greetings

**Chapter 1 outfits, and now chapter 2 outfits are posted on my profile! Check them out if you want, or just use your imagination.**

**Anyway here's chapter 2, and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2- Greetings - BPOV

I woke up not by my alarm clock, but by a repeating chiming noise. It was my door bell. Along with the chimes there was knocks. Multiple knocks might I had. I groggily looked at my alarm clock, I still had a good hour before it went off at nine o'clock. Unhappily I managed to get up and slip on my UGGS, walking towards the source of all of the noise. The noise was making my head pound and I finally got fed up when I stepped foot in my living room.

"I'm coming!" I screeched. I maneuvered my way around the unpacked boxes until I reached the door. Unlocking it, I opened it quickly scowling at the people that were outside it. Need I say more?

Rosalie and Alice were outside my door fully dressed in workout clothing, holding coffee cups in their hands from Starbucks. I grinned widely when Rosalie extended her hand that contained a cup for me.

"Thanks." I muttered, but feeling much better when the steaming liquid made it's way down my throat, making me more alert. Alice was wearing a yellow Nike workout tank, with a matching pair of grey and yellow shorts. Her white and yellow Adidas matched perfectly. She had a gym bag with her that was draped over her shoulder. Rosalie had on a similar outfit but it was in dark pink. Her white, and pink Asics matching. She also had a gym bag slung over her shoulder.

Both of them were make-up less, and had their hair in high ponytails.

"Why are you guys awake so early? It's eight in the morning." Alice cocked her head to the side and gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? We've both been awake since six." The coffee in my mouth almost was spit in their faces. I swallowed it uneasily and began a coughing fit.

"You what!" I said between coughs.

"I guess you could call us early birds." Rosalie said. "Now get dressed into some workout clothes. We are building strength today according to Esme."

"You guys call Coach Cullen Esme?"

"She told us to, when we met her the day before yesterday." Alice said, pushing her way into my apartment. She walked towards the bedroom. Me and Rosalie followed closely behind. Alice immediately started searching through my closet and drawers, while Rosalie was searching through my unpacked suitcases.

"What are you two doing?" I asked flabbergasted that they were just searching through my things.

"Well you always have to look good, even while working out. We are going to get breakfast before we go to practice so you can't look to indecent." Alice stated pulling out a black Nike workout tank that had white trim around it, and a Nike fit pair of shorts, that were checkered designs on the sides. Rosalie pulled out a black and blue pair of Asics that I had packed away. I grabbed my Adidas sports bag, and put in necessities. Deodorant, Spray, Tampons, an extra set of clothes, my phone, and wallet. I also went into the kitchen and put my water bottle in the bag as well.

Grabbing the clothes they threw at me, I grabbed some undergarments and went into my bathroom. Taking a quick shower washing my hair in strawberry goodness, I finally got out. Changing into my clothes quickly and tying up my shoes.

I brushed my hair into a ponytail and left my face clean from makeup. As soon as I was done, I grabbed my gym bag, and my keys and we all left.

We took Rosalie's BMW, and drove quickly to a nearby diner. We still had an about an hour and thirty minutes until practice started.

We sat down in a corner both and were greeted by nice old lady who would be serving us this morning. Her name was Betty, and she was a sweetheart.

"I heard this place was really good." Alice stated.

"Yeah me too." Rosalie stated.

"You guys are so around the grape vine it isn't even funny. I've only been here for twenty four hours, and you both have shocked me with all of your knowledge." I laughed.

"Yeah, things tend to get around to us a lot. So have you met any of the other girls?" Alice asked.

"No. But I heard that most of them were nice enough."

"They are, but ou should really watch out for Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They are both a little.. What's a nice way to put this? Slutty?" Rosalie stated.

"Thanks for the warning." I said amused.

Just then we heard a loud booming laugh coming through the doors of the diner. It was three guys, and they looked so hot. I looked over towards Rosalie and Alice, who's mouths were hanging open, and they were staring at the boys.

The one that laughed, was tall, and really buff. He had blue logo shirt, with a pair of basketball shorts. He had a pair of Nike shoes on, and a Quicksilver flat top hat on over his curly brown hair. He had the cutest dimples, and big brown eyes. Rosalie was paying special attention to that one.

Another one was tall and lean, but I could easily distinguish the muscles. He had on a plain blue shirt, with blue athletic shorts, and Nike shoes. He had a pair of aviators over his eyes, but his shaggy blonde hair, was draped across his forehead. I noticed Alice staring intently at him.

But me. I was more focused on the Greek God that stood before my eyes. He was tall and lean like the blonde. His features were all sharp and dignified. His hair was perfectly dismayed, and a beautiful copper color. I couldn't see the color of his eyes because the were covered in a pair of black Wayfarer sunglasses. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly, and black athletic shorts. He had a pair of Nike's on and a bag hanging from his hand. They walked over towards the booth next to us, and they all looked at us approvingly. I turned my head back to Alice and Rosalie who were now staring at there menu's even though they told me what they wanted already.

"Anyways like I was saying. You should stay away from them, they are bad news. We don't want to ruin your innocent life." Rosalie chuckled. Alice was full blown laughing, and tears were streaming down her face. I was staring at her open mouthed, and speechless.

"Oh. My. God. Rosalie you are. To funny." With that she burst out Alice burst into another fit of giggles. Betty came back to our booth carrying our orange juices. I was scowling at the table now, and she had to ask twice for my order.

"Oh sorry. I'll have the triple hash meal." She nodded and scurried away.

"Poor lady. Bella scared her off with her evil scowl." Alice said.

"Did not." I grumbled. I turned towards my left where the group of boys were sitting. They looked around nineteen or twenty. They were all openly staring at us, glasses on top of there heads. I was met with a striking pair of emerald eyes. I couldn't look away. I was entranced.

Someone cleared their throats loudly, and I turned to see the big guy with a huge smile on his face. I ducked my head and blushed.

"Hello ladies." The big one said in a funny sounding voice. All of us stared blankly at him. "I'm Emmett." he said looking straight at Rosalie.

"Rosalie." She said confidently. Right then she got a blank look over her eyes, before they sparkled. "I know who you guys are!" Realization swept through me and Alice.

"Ahh. The new Yankee players." Alice said smiling.

"I'm Jasper, and this is Edward." The blonde one said, pointing at the copper headed one.

"I'm Alice, and this is Bella." Alice said introducing us all. "We're the new players for Twilight."

"Softball players. Hot." Emmett said. The copper headed one- Edward, punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow man!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention in the diner.

"Shut the hell up!" Jasper said agreeing with Edward.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Rosalie said unfazed by what Emmett said. Betty came back with our food, and we dug right in, further ignoring the guys. But they were persistent.

"You know. You're the first softball players we've seen here." Edward said to all of us, but his gaze what set on me.

"How fortunate for you." I said cockily. After that it was quite, other than the very quite giggles that Rosalie and Alice made. We finished eating, before the guys even got their food. We left some money on the table with a generous tip, and started grabbing our bags to leave.

"So we'll see you girls around then." Jasper said."Maybe." Alice said sweetly.

We all scurried out of the diner, and as soon as the door closed Alice squealed.

"Oh my god! They are so fucking hot!" Alice nearly screamed. "Especially Jasper. Oh that boy is so fine!"

"I prefer Emmett, he's more of my type." Rosalie stated. They both turned to look at me, seeing who I rather preferred. I blushed mechanically.

"Edward's cute." I muttered, and blushed some more when huge grins covered their faces.

"Haha! I knew it! How you were both all dreamy eyes at each other." Alice stated, nudging me with her elbow.

"Whatever. We were not." I said. "Now we better get going, or we'll be late for practice." Rosalie and Alice agreed, and we sped off towards the fields.

Everyone was already there when we arrived. I looked at the clock on the dashboard., it was ten fifty five. Five minutes to spare. I grabbed my gym bag and dashed towards the field, Alice and Rosalie behind me. We did a quick meet and greet.

"Hello newcomers. I'm Esme Cullen, you can just call me Esme though. I won't have any of that Coach business." She smiled warmly at us. "I'll introduce all of the previous players, and you four can all introduce yourselves separately." We nodded in understanding and she started naming people immediately.

"I'll go in order from the line." She started pointing at each person giving them a name. "Angela Weber 1st base, Jessica Stanley Center Field, Lauren Mallory Left Field, Bree Tanner Catcher, Charlotte Nomad Right Field. Now if you would please each introduce yourselves, saying your name, position, and where you are from." Rosalie started first.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, you can call me Rose. I'll be playing 3rd base, and I'm from Rochester, New York." Alice was next.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon, and I'll be playing pitcher. I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi." I was next.

"Uh. I'm Bella Swan, I'll be playing short stop. I'm from Forks, Washington." Next was a small girl that looked a little like Esme.

"I'm Rennesmee Cullen, you can call me Nessie. Before you ask, yes I am related to Esme, she is my aunt. I'll be playing 2nd base, and I'm from right here in New York City."

After the meet and greet was done, we all started warming up. We ran two laps around the field, before we started doing sit ups, push ups, and more laps. By the end of practice which was at one o'clock. We were all sweaty and tired. Not to mention hungry. Esme bid us all a farewell before we all just sat down on the field talking in groups. I was sitting in a group with Rosalie, Alice, Nessie, Angela, and Charlotte. We were laughing and getting to know each other.

"So you guys met the new Yankee's players. Were they as hot in person." Nessie said.

"Yes. My god, I was almost drooling at the sight of them." Rosalie laughed.

"Too bad I'm engaged. But I love Peter he is on the Yankee's too. We are having an engagement party this Friday, and you should all come. He'll probably invite some of his buddies, but overall it's not going to be anything big." Charlotte said sweetly. She was such a nice girl. I found out that she was twenty two, and madly in love with Peter who was Left Field on the Yankee's.

"We are definitely coming." Alice stated for me and Rose. I'm sure she just wanted an excuse to dress me up. I sighed, but smiled and nodded.

Little did I know that Alice was full blown on the idea, and demanded a shopping trip, which Nessie asked if she could join.

**So that was chapter 2. How did you guys like it? Please Review! I'll be posting another chapter soon! Again outfits are now posted on my profile!**


	3. Settling

**Ok so as promised here is chapter 3. I wanted to tell it from Edwards point of view, so here it is.**

**Thank you Kristy029 for being the first reviewer.**

**A/N: I did make Edward kind of arrogant, but he is going to be totally full of himself. And for anyone who is losing interest, there will be a huge problem later in the chapters! So in case your wondering this isn't going to be a sappy love story where girl meets boy, they fall in love, have a wedding, and then enjoy there lives. There is going to be tons of complications going on.**

**Enjoy the chap!**

Chapter 3- Settling - EPOV

Being the best is all I ever knew how to do, and I know I'm the best. I've trained twice as hard, as anyone else to get to this point. So that's why I knew I would get an absolute spot on the Yankee's. I was on varsity since freshman year back in Chicago. Most of the things in my life involved baseball, thanks to my grandpa.

He had been on the Yankee's way back then, and things ended really well for him. Good retirement fund, and a good family. I always envied him. He was the first one to teach me how to play baseball. My father passed away when I was really little so I never really had a father figure. Only grandpa. My mom tried her hardest on me though, so I knew I had to try my hardest for anything and everything.

At the end of my senior year I graduated at the bottom of my class. I was never as focused on math and science as I was on home runs, and fast balls.

Things changed during the summer I had before I was to go to New York. My grandfather got very sick, and I managed to let the coach know that I would come as soon as I could. Coach Cullen, or Coach C as he like to be called didn't have a problem with it. It turns out my grandpa had Alzheimer's and he never thought the need to worry my mom or me. His case was very severe and he didn't last long.

Instead of moping around like I wanted to do, I trained harder, and got on the first flight to New York. It's been two weeks since I got here but I have mostly been staying inside my apartment, only coming out when I needed food, or anything else important. I met my neighbors, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty. They were really good friends, and always made me laugh.

On the morning of our first practice I woke up readier than I'd ever be. I was ready to get on the field. I met up with Jasper and Emmett outside my door, making sure to lock the door.

"We're taking my car." Emmett said.

"Why's that?" I asked. I didn't have a car per se, but I was getting one soon. I didn't really need it because the apartment was right by the field.

"We've got to go eat breakfast at that diner, down the block. I heard it was spectacular. Plus I'm SO hungry." Emmett whined. I looked at Jasper in complete shock. I've never seen someone as grown as Emmett, to whine like such a baby.

"He's always hungry, I chose to ignore the childish behavior after a couple of times. You'll learn to look past it." Jasper chuckled in his faint southern accent.

Without arguing I followed them out towards Emmett's Jeep and jumped in the back. We were speeding down the road in know time.

The diner was a nice place, a little old fashioned but other than that nice looking. We were about to walk in when Emmett decided to bump into a woman about fifty or so. She looked up to scowl at us, but when she got a good look at our faces, she broke out into a huge smile. I almost gagged at the sight. She batted her eyelashes really slow, and Jasper was practically in hysterics, I could hear his muffled laughter behind me. Finally the old lady took the hint and walked towards her car. I couldn't hold it in anymore I laughed like there was no tomorrow. Emmett's laughter was so funny though, his voice boomed, every time he talked but compared to him laughing it was nothing.

We walked in and sat down at a booth beside these beautiful girls. They were dressed in work out attire as were we, and staring at us, before they started chatting aimlessly again. Just then I started listening in to the girls conversation, I could tell the other guys were listening as well.

"Anyways like I was saying. You should stay away from them, they are bad news. We don't want to ruin your innocent life." The blonde girl chuckled. She was talking to a really angelic brunette.

"Oh. My. God. Rosalie you are. To funny." A short pixie like girl said. The brunette was scowling at the table when their waitress came to get their orders, and the waitress had to ask twice for her order. The brunette blushed a beautiful scarlet color, and I had to grip the table with my hand to keep from brushing her cheek softly with my knuckles.

_Where the hell were these thoughts coming from?_

I never had a girlfriend back in Chicago. Sure I went out on a few dates, kissed a few people, but nothing remotely serious. I was too focused on baseball to think about girls.

I didn't hear what the girls happened to be saying, but I was still looking at the brunette when her gaze shifted towards me. Her eyes were like a delectable milk chocolate, or a baby doe's eyes. Emmett cleared his throat rather loudly and everyone turned to face him. Emmett had the widest grin on his face, and he waggled his eyebrows at me."Hello ladies." Emmett said in a weird sounding voice, like he was trying to get all cocky with them? All of us stared blankly at him. "I'm Emmett." he said looking straight at the blonde. Figures that would be his type.

"Rosalie." She said confidently. Right then she got a blank look over her eyes, before they sparkled. "I know who you guys are!" Realization swept through her and the other girls.

"Ahh. The new Yankee players." The pixie one said.

"I'm Jasper, and this is Edward." Jasper said pointing to me.

"I'm Alice, and this is Bella." Alice said introducing us all. "We're the new players for Twilight."

"Softball players. Hot." Emmett said. I punched him roughly, he never should talk to women that way. I was raised a hell of a lot better than that.

"Ow man!" Emmett said shouting.

"Shut the hell up!" Jasper said agreeing with me.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Rosalie said unfazed by what Emmett said. The waitress came back with their orders, and they further more ignored us. Me and Jasper glared daggers at Emmett mad that he made the girls stop talking to us.

"You know. You're the first softball players we've seen here." I said telling all of the girls, trying to get them to talk to us again. My gaze what set on Bella's though. I really liked the way her name fit with her. Bella meant beautiful in some language.

"How fortunate for you." Bella said cockily. I would have never thought it was in her. Her friends giggled while I smiled slightly. They finished their meals and got up to leave putting a few bills on the table.

"So we'll see you girls around then." Jasper said towards that girl Alice. "Maybe." She replied and they left.

I stared shocked after them. I couldn't believe this. They were so hot.

"Dude am I still sleeping? If so, nobody pinch me. I just met the hottest fucking girl in the world." Emmett said in a Rosalie daze.

"I know what you me." Jasper said. I just nodded keeping my eyes trained on where Bella left.

After we paid and left, we went to our first practice. We were going to a gym for weight lifting today. We all got there right on time.

"Hello Yankees! I know we are going to have just as good as a season we had last year. Hopefully better with all of our new team members. Let's give a round of an applause for Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen, Benjamin Fitz." There was scattered claps, and everyone introduced themselves quickly.

"Ben Cheney."

"Mike Newton."

"Tyler Crowley."

"Eric Yorkie."

"Peter Nomad."

The rest of practice was uneventful. I pushed myself to excel, and I could tell a few others that pushed themselves too.

That night I dreamed of the beautiful Bella, and was consumed in my thoughts.

**So what do you think? Do you like it better when I just write Bella's point of view, or do you like both? So there are many of the same characters in my story, I had to create a few last names but other than that I found them all.**

**Please REVIEW! Thank you all and I'll update soon.**


	4. First Game

**Sorry guys, I met to update on Wednesday but I had basketball tryouts. I know I'm always making excuses, but so sorry! Well here we are chapter four.**

**Disclaimer. Sad to say I do not own Twilight. No Copyright intended.**

**READ AND REVIEW! :]**

Chapter 4- First Game- BPOV

I woke up feeling wonderful. I practically skipped out of bed, which sadly resulted into me falling and bruising my shins. I walked the rest of the way to my small but cozy kitchen. Taking out the Lucky Charms, I poured them into a bowl. Adding milk I grabbed a spoon, and put everything back where it went.

I've been in New York for over two weeks now, and I haven't seen Edward, which usually plummeted my mood. I don't know why I'm thinking of him. I've only ever seen him that one time. I mean his bronze hair is kind of hard to forget. And those eyes- Shaking my head I tried to forget about Edward today was Twilight's first softball game and I need to focus.

My appetite was gone by then. I cleaned out the bowl in the sink, and went to take a shower. Scrubbing every particle of hair on my head, I let the warm water wash over my head. When the water system had enough, I reluctantly got out. Wrapping my hair in a towel, and doing the same to my body, I walked out of my bedroom.

I glanced at my clock, and blanched at the time. It was 10:53, and my game was at 1:00. I hurried into a plain white sports bra, and put my grey jersey on over it. It had the word Twilight in the front, and my number thirteen in the back, with my last name. Swan.

Putting on some cotton underwear that matched the bra, I slipped on my Nike softball pants. I slipped on a pair of white socks, and slipped on my Adidas slides on, and packed up my sports bag. I threw in my midnight blue softball shoes in there with an extra set of clothes, and necessities.

I practically ran out of my room, careful to lock the door behind me I glanced at the screen of my iPhone4, it read 11:16. I knocked on Alice and Rosalie's door only to get no answer.

Esme told us we needed to be on the field two hours early and I was already running late. I ran to my Kia Soul. It was silver, and a going away present from my mom and dad. Driving over any legal speed limit, I drove to the official stadiums downtown. I parked my car in the first parking spot I found, and got out quickly locking the door after grabbing my bag.

Luckily I wasn't the only one late. As soon as I walked in the stadium I saw a couple more players strolling in. One being Jessica Stanley herself. And also that Charlotte girl.

"Bella! I thought you would never make it." She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I looked at her funny and turned to Rose who wasn't at all acting funny. She did give me a hug, but it was just as awkward.

"Bella." Rosalie acknowledged.

"Yeah so thanks for waking me up this morning. I thought it was real fun to show up to our first game fucking late!" I was seething, but the anger was fading just as quickly as it was brought on.

"We knocked, but your shower was on, so we waited. But then it turned 10:30 and we needed to leave." Rosalie explained.

"Who cares, Esme isn't even here yet. She's probably getting it on with Coach Cullen." I saw Rennesmee look over her with a disgusted look on her face. I guess she heard us.

"Gross guys!" She yelled and moved farther down the field.

"Coach Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah he's the new coach for the Yankee's and he's also Esme's husband. But apparently we're going to be watching their game after ours to see strategies and such. Esme texted me earlier today. But don't look so horrified, all of our team has to do it. And we are lucky, we are playing our top rivals today. The Volturi." I was about to respond to Alice's monologue, but Esme finally came, and we all had to start warming up.

After a hour of stretching, and warming up I was pumped. The game was about to start, and the crowd was filing in. I looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces. I just knew I would love this more than anything. Suddenly their was a flash of bronze in my peripheral vision. I looked towards the area and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward taking seats in the front row, with what looked like the rest off the yankee's team. They had their striped jersey and pants on. I tried to regain my focus as the game started.

The game was played hard and played fast. The two hours passes quickly with lots of arguments between the teams and glares.

The game ended with a tied score of 28. It was an overall great game. Alice was scowling at the Volturi as they walked out of the stadium. I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed Alice's arm dragging her to the stands where the Yankee's were previously sitting. Esme said for all of us to meet their.

As soon as we walked up their we were congratulated with a ton of 'Great Jobs!'. I blushed wildly when Edward himself congratulated me. His crooked smile, almost melted me then and there. But it was all ruined when he patted my back. It was just something normal, something a friend would do. A friend. I always knew I liked Edward but right then, I knew that I was falling for him.

By the end of the night, I was positive of three things.

1. Edward rocks at baseball.

2. There was a part of him that looked so alone sometimes, and all I wanted to do was help.

3. I was falling unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.

**So that was chapter four. Read and Review. I posted the team outfits on my page. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think. Give me idea's or something you want me to put in the story, and I'll try my hardest.**


End file.
